


Quarentine

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Set in the beginning of the pandemic.  This is basically just how I imagine Carina and Maya might handle the craziness that was the beginning of COVID-19.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Kudos: 101





	Quarentine

Deciding what to do about the quarantine had been a decision they had to make a lot faster than they wanted to. On Monday, things started picking up. By Tuesday night, the mayor was starting to talk about shutting the city down. That night, both of them worked overnight meaning they couldn’t talk about anything until Wednesday evening when the mayor declared that starting Saturday at 12 am, the city was closing. 

“What should we do?” Maya asked as they finished watching the news report together. 

“Well, if we do this together, it will probably make it easier because then we can at least be with each other since neither of us has roommates,” Carina said, “But we both have jobs of high risk.” 

And there was the unspoken tension that they had only been back together for about two weeks and thigs were still rocky. 

“We could stay here,” Maya said, knowing her place was closer to both of their jobs, “And you could probably go back to your place if you need space. I mean, it’s not like you will be in contact with anyone there so it wouldn’t put anyone at risk.” 

“That sounds reasonable Bella,” Carina nodded, leaning over and kissing Maya gently. 

The next two days were insane. With the city preparing to go on lockdown for an undetermined amount of time, it was like everyone lost their minds. Maya was busy getting everything ready for the A team to work. 

They were going to be working an extra shift every week because they were already seeing an uptick in calls and that wasn’t going to stop. They decided that they all had to wear masks in all spaces that were open to the public, meaning that only the beanery, showers, and sleeping quarters were mask free zones. For Maya, it meant she had to wear a mask in her office at all times except in her bunk. They also had to wear masks to all calls or their respirators. 

They had extreme new cleaning protocols and twice a shift temp checks. If anyone got sick, they all had to quarantine for two weeks. 

It was stressful and Maya found herself lying awake at night, struggling to sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking. 

By the time she and Carina were off at the same time, on Sunday after the city had gone into full lockdown, Maya was absolutely beat. 

“Bella,” Carina said as Maya walked in, the bags under her eyes big and dark. 

“I need to shower,” Maya said, brushing her off, “And wash my clothes. This whole pandemic thing sucks.” 

Carina nodded. Both the hospital and the fire station had given them a protocol to follow after each shift. Wash clothes, shower, scrub under the nails, brush teeth and use saline in the nose to get cleaned. 

“My clothes are already in the washer waiting,” Carina said. 

Maya went into the laundry room, stripping before going to the bathroom, finding that Carina had already started the shower. She cleaned herself up, feeling the weight of the past few days heavy on her tired shoulders. 

Once she was clean, she went and pulled on a clean pair of sweats before going into the kitchen where Carina had made avocado toast with fried eggs. 

“How are you amor?” Carina asked as she carried plates into the living room, “Has everything been crazy since this started?” 

“It’s been barely 24 hours since lockdown started and we have been slammed,” Maya said, taking her plate from Carina. 

“You look exhausted,” Carina said, touching Maya’s cheek, “When was the last time you slept?” 

“When was the last night we spent together?” Maya asked, picking at her food. 

“Wednesday,” Carina said, not understanding how that was relevant. 

“That was the last time I slept,” Maya said, not looking up at Carina. 

“Maya,” Carina said, “Bella. That is not healthy, especially not with this virus infecting the city.”

“I know,” Maya said, “I just couldn’t. There were so many calls and so many new procedures and so many walk-in on top of all the paperwork and every time I tried to get some sleep, someone needed something or I started thinking about something else I need to do and I just couldn’t.” 

“Ok,” Carina said, knowing all of this was very stressful on everyone, especially the first responders, “This is what needs to happen. You need to eat some food because I’m sure that wasn’t a priority the past few days. Then, we are going to go to sleep and you are not going to get out of bed until you have to leave for your shift tomorrow morning.” 

“But it’s only 9 am,” Maya said, looking confused. 

“That means you get a lot of rest,” Carina said. 

“I have therapy tomorrow at 7 am before my shift,” Maya said, “And it has to be over the phone.” 

“Then I will go and hang out in my room,” Carina said, “You need rest or else you are going to get sick, either from this virus or something else.” 

Maya nodded, knowing her girlfriend was right. 

“How have you been?” Maya asked, settling back with her plate, “How are things at the hospital?” 

“Crazy,” Carina said, taking a bite, “I had six mamas in labor at the same time last night, two of whom needed C-sections and we are short staffed because ten ER nurses have suspected COVID meaning my nurses are working in the ER to help. The new protocols are exhausting. The only thing that is nice, is no one is allowed in our offices anymore, meaning I have a place to sleep.” 

“I’m sorry,” Maya said, kissing Carina’s forehead, “I can’t imagine being in the hospital right now.” 

“I cannot imagine being a first responder right now,” Carina said, “You have to go into scenes and help people in an uncontrolled environment and deal with the city’s panic.” 

“Both our jobs are a lot harder right now than they were a week ago,” Maya nodded, agreeing, “But we are going to be fine.” 

Truthfully, they were both terrified of everything that was going on, but they weren’t ready to talk about it. They finished eating, Maya all but falling asleep on the couch. 

“Bed, Bella,” Carina said, nudging Maya awake. 

Maya nodded and they both moved toward the bedroom, both of them falling asleep within seconds of their heads hitting the pillows. 

The next time Maya woke up, she felt a little better after sleeping. She looked over and saw that Carina wasn’t in bed. She stretched, almost getting up, but just then, Carina walked in. 

“Ciao Bella,” Carina said, smiling at her, “Are you feeling a little better?” 

“What time is it?” Maya asked, rubbing her eyes. 

“Almost 8 pm,” Carina said, “I made some lasagna if you’re interested.” 

“That sounds amazing,” Maya said, nodding, “Let me just go to the bathroom and then I’ll come join you.” 

“No,” Carina said, “Remember, no getting out of bed.” 

“So I can’t go pee?” Maya said incredulously. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Carina said, laughing, “Of course you can use the restroom.” 

Maya laughed, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. When she came back, Carina had food for her and a large glass of water. 

“Thank you,” Maya said, climbing back into bed, “This looks great.” 

“Good,” Carina said, smiling at her, “because I think both of us are going to be doing a lot more cooking in the next few months.” 

Maya nodded, taking a bite. She was starving, devouring the entire plate in minutes. 

“This is all so stressful,” Maya said, leaning her head on Carina’s shoulder, “And I don’t think it’s going to end any time soon.” 

“I know,” Carina said, leaning down and kissing Maya’s forehead, “I don’t think it is either. But we will get through it.” 

Maya nodded, trying not to start crying. She didn’t know why she was so emotional the past few days. She had had more than one breakdown in her bunk in the wee hours of the morning. 

She desperately didn’t want to spend the little amount of time she had with her girlfriend crying. However, the longer she sat there just thinking, the more tears that started to run down her cheek. 

Carina didn’t even know the blonde was crying until she felt something wet on her arm. She looked down and saw the tears running down Maya’s face. 

“Bella,” Carina said, setting down her wine glass and pulling her girlfriend close, “It’s ok. I’m right here.” 

“I don’t even know why I’m crying,” Maya choked out, tears still running down her cheeks. 

“It’s a lot right now,” Carina said, just holding Maya close, “We are all dealing with a lot and it is going to wear on us. However, you are feeling right now is completely normal. And I know my anxiety had been up and down all week. I’m guessing yours has been the same.” 

“It hasn’t really ever been down,” Maya said, biting on her lip, “Just a lot of up.”

“And the not sleeping is not helping,” Carina said, knowingly. 

Both of them had been diagnosed with anxiety disorders, Carina at 15 and Maya just a few weeks ago. Carina was on medication, and Maya was trying to work through it with her therapist, although she was also considering going on medication, especially with how bad things had gotten as the pandemic kicked up, not that it had been great before. 

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Carina asked, kissing Maya’s temple. 

“This is helping,” Maya said, “Just being here with me.” 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” Carina said. 

“How are you doing?” Maya asked, looking up at Carina. 

“I’m doing alright,” Carina said, “Some days are harder than others, but overall, I’ve been fine. I’m sure I will have my moments though.” 

“And I will be there for you,” Maya said, leaning up and kissing her on the lips. 

Both of them knew that the next few months were incredibly uncertain which made them slightly terrifying, but they had each other which somehow made it all a little less terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> One more month until Station and Grey's are back!! And I have decided that I am going to publish a new story/ chapter of a story every day until they come back. They are not all going to be set in the time of this pandemic, but I have spent a lot of time over the past month getting them all ready so I hope you enjoy! I also still need to write two more stories for the end of the month so if you have any suggestions, let me know!


End file.
